


Stay the Night?

by Fallinginlover



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinginlover/pseuds/Fallinginlover
Summary: Langa gets into an accident and goes to Reki’s house for help.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188





	Stay the Night?

**Author's Note:**

> Sk8 The Infinty Brainrot 
> 
> episode nine just freaking destroyed me omg. I’m just praying that this show isn’t going to queerbait us. Anyways I hope you enjoy this little story I wrote :]

The room around him was dimly lit from the light on his phone. Reki sat belly down on his bed, rewatching an old video of his about Langa. He smiled softly as he watched the screen, laughing quietly to himself as he watched Langa fall off his board. He watched as the blue-haired male laughed at his mistakes, not caring if he couldn’t perfect an ollie, but just enjoying the time they spent practicing. Reki sighed as he watched, suddenly overcome with a wave of sadness.

He knew that as hard as he tried, he would never be as good as Langa. He had come to the realization days ago when he watched Langa race against Adam. He could never be as fast or as precise, no matter how hard he practiced, and it hurt him. He had tried to push the feelings away, but they kept coming back like a bee to its nest. He couldn’t bring up these feelings with Langa, afraid that he would end up sounding like a jealous little kid, but he couldn’t help it because he was just a jealous little kid.

He sighed as he shut his phone off, unable to continue watching the videos. His happy demeanor ruined by the unwelcome thoughts. He turned over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, covered with posters he had been collecting over the past few years. He had no means to get rid of them, but he didn’t enjoy their presence anymore. The colorful papers reminded him of a life he used to think he could have, but that reality was shattered and replaced by an overwhelming realization.

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine him somewhere else. A place where he could skateboard better than Miya or Shadow or Adam. He imagined himself on ramps, flying as high as Langa can, reaching new heights and speeds with the blue-haired male that not even Adam could reach, but his daydream was soon interrupted by a tapping noise on his nearby window.

He groggily opened his eyes and pushed himself out of his bed. Rubbing his eyes while he walked towards the window, he found Langa standing outside, head looking down, pants ripped and his board on the grass besides him.

“Langa? What do you possibly need at this hour?” He said, facing down at the blue-haired male, who still refused to look at him. He watched as Langa slowly tilted his head up, slowly revealing a large cut under his right eye.

“Sorry to bother you at this hour but…” he trailed off, hand scratching the back of his head. He looked ashamed and he definitely was. “I could use some help cleaning up.”

Reki chuckled at the teen, “Well climb in then, I have the first aid kit in my closet.” He backed away from the window, giving space for Langa to climb inside the small room. Heading over to the closet. He could hear Langa sit down on his bed, and groan as he did so.

“What happened?” Reki questioned as he searched through his messy closet for his first aid kit.

“I um, crashed into a barrier.” Langa responded, embarrassment lacing his words.

Reki laughed as he heard Langa’s response. Finding the first aid kid, he turned around and headed towards the male. “A pro like you crashing into a barrier, I don’t believe it.”

Langa’s face lit up in embarrassment, pink covering his face. “I couldn’t really see anything, it was dark.”

Reki laughed in response to Langa’s answer and opened up his first aid kit, “Of course.” He chuckled as he kneeled on the ground, trying to wipe the other boy's knee of the spilling blood. The wipe unfortunately couldn’t recap his whole cut. Reki thought to himself for a moment, “Can you take off your pants?” He asked innocently.

Langa’s face lit up even more, which went unnoticed by the red-haired boy. “What, what, why?” He asked, fumbling over words in embarrassment.

“I can’t reach your cut idiot.” He responded, still trying to maneuver the wipe under the pants but to no result.

Kicking off his shoes, Langa’s fingers slowly reached for his jeans buttons. Unzipping the destroyed pair of pants, he pulled them off of his long battered legs. Now sitting in his boxers and tee shirt, he felt completely exposed and embarrassed in front of the other boy.

Paying no attention to the fact that he was in his underwear, Reki wiped down the large blood splotches that stained the pale boy's legs. Placing a bandage on his right knee, Reki then moved onto the boy's right elbow, which was less affected by the crash but still beaten up. Wiping down the cut with a new wipe, he covered the cleaned blemish with a smaller bandage.

The pale boy watched him with interest, watching how quickly and painless Reki made him feel. When he himself had cleaned himself up the last couple of accidents, he couldn’t stop the aching pain, but now, he didn’t feel any sort of pain. The red-haired male made him feel safe, and he smiled upon realizing.

Reki moved to the last cut on Langa’s body, which was located under Langa’s right eye. He picked himself up from the ground and sat on the bed. Langa’s eyes followed him, and faced him without being asked. Reki grabbed a dry cloth and wet it with water, which resulted in a questioning look from Langa. “Wouldn’t want to accidentally get the disinfectant in your eye.” He explained and Langa nodded, understanding.

He slowly and softly wiped away the blood under Langa’s blue eyes. He tried not to make contact with them, instead focused on the cut. He felt his cheeks light up faintly when he felt Langa’s eyes on him. He removed the wipe and quickly placed a band-aid on the damaged skin. He pressed down on the sides, making sure they stuck. He let his fingers linger for a moment before slowly removing them. Looking up to meet Langa’s eyes, he felt something different in the way the male was looking at him. He licked his lips unconsciously and looked at Langa’s. The pale males lips looked soft and were a light pastel pink. The bottom lip was a bit larger than the top, and the middle of it was a few shades darker.

He felt his face getting closer to Langa’s. He wanted to feel how soft the other males lips were. Langa could feel the red-heads hot breath on his lips, and he watched Reki slowly inch closer to them. Realizing what he was doing, Reki suddenly looked up at Langa, who had been watching him the whole time. Langa’s blue eyes stared at him silently, begging him to continue. He looked back at Langa’s lips and connected his own.

The kiss was slow at first, each getting used to the new feeling. Lange felt the smaller boy becoming more comfortable with the interaction. Lange could taste the faint flavor of orange popsicles still on Reki’s lips.

Reki pulled away after a few moments past. His breath was heavy, and he couldn’t believe what he had just done. Looking up at the other boy, he was about to start apologizing but he locked eyes with the other male. Langa’s blue eyes stared at him with content and love, not showing any signs of anger. Reki laughed and he fell back in his bed. Langa fell besides him, chuckling softly as well.

The two stayed silent for a few minutes, each staring at Reki’s colorful ceiling, enjoying each other's presence. Reki spoke first after a while, “I really liked that,” he said, turning over to face the boy, who to his surprise was already facing him.

“I really liked that as well Reki,” Langa responded, staring kindly into Reki’s eyes.

“Stay the night?” Reki questioned him, searching in the boys bright blue eyes for an answer.

“Of course.” Langa responded, staring softly back.


End file.
